


Becoming a child of the moon

by Envyskitty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Fenrir Greyback, Alternate Universe, Biting, Choking, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Marks, Multiple Dimensions, Omega Hermione Granger, Pack Dynamics, Rain, Suicidal Thoughts, Vaginal Fingering, Werewolves, forced mating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Envyskitty/pseuds/Envyskitty
Summary: Hermione awakes to find herself in an alternate reality.One where she's a werewolf, unsure of her magic or anything going on around her.The pack she's inadvertently hunted with is none other than Fenrir Greybacks.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fenrir Greyback, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 46
Kudos: 215
Collections: TDP Random Prompt Challenge March 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags. You are responsible for your own media consumption, DO NOT READ if the contents are triggering to you. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except Savy so far. They all belong to J.K Rowling.
> 
> Not Beta'd written for day 11 of TDP Random Prompt challenge. Day 11- word Crack.
> 
> I also haven't decided if this will be a one-shot, or if I'll add to it throughout March.

Hermione had never felt so cold or stiff in her life. Looking down at herself she stifled a scream as she saw her naked flesh covered in dirt and scratches. She had several deep scars along her body, but could not believe the word Mudblood was no longer carved into her arm. Her fingers tangled quickly in her mane as she tried to get a sense of what her hair was like. 

“I keep telling you, to cut that mess off your head,” an unknown female voice told her as strange fingers disentangled her own. 

Once free Hermione felt shock go through her as she had no immediate desire to cover up in front of the stranger. The stranger was an older woman with just enough meat on her frame, that you only saw her bones as she stretched. 

“Last night's shift was enjoyable. I’m glad you joined us finally. I’ve only been begging for the last six months. We were able to take down several deer with your wolf’s brain helping guide us. Don’t usually see that skill set in an Omega, but you’ve been on your own for a while. I’m sure you had to adapt. Don’t we all with those bloody wizards thinking they have power over us? At least we have Greyback to protect us. I’m not always fond of his actions but he’s a good Alpha,” the female spoke as she brushed dirt out of her inch long blonde hair. 

Hermione shivered in the low light of the sun, trying to comprehend everything she was told. Her brain fizzled as it tried to process that she was supposedly a werewolf. No less, currently, a werewolf in Fenrir Greyback’s pack. She faintly felt the woman sit her down on a cool rock as the feminine voice said she would take care of her hair. 

An hour later Hermione wandered numbly through the encampment seeing about thirty people of varying ages, mostly children and elders. Some gave her smiles which she tentatively returned. While others leered, she kept her spine straight and went by without acknowledging them, just as the snarl of a voice in her head told her to. The snarl had made her believe that she had either cracked and had a split personality, or reality had cracked and she was in a different Hermione’s body. One that was from a different dimension and a werewolf. 

Since there was no scar on her forearm, several people recognized her and she was told in detail about the hunt the night before, Hermione had concluded reality had cracked not her. She cursed her own universe for having so very little information on werewolves. She had no idea what an Omega was or how werewolves interacted with each other. Hermione decided the best thing to do was find food, steer clear of Greyback and observe as much as she could while isolating herself. 

Her head felt so much lighter after Savy had cut off almost all her hair. The older woman said it was needed out here, so it could grow back healthy. Most of it had been dead much to Hermione’s dread. She’d never been without her curls before. Her hair was now only several inches long and hanging limply. 

An elderly woman approached her slowly with a bundle in her hands. She was naked like the others, her skin still tight from hunger, though weathered by the elements. 

“We tend to keep the Omegas who are here, or passing through clothed,” the woman husked as she handed over the bundle. 

“Thank you,” Hermione told her as she unfurled the bundle revealing a deerskin dress. 

Hermione didn’t wait to slip it on relieved to have a bit of warmth in the chilly autumn air. At least she assumed it was autumn since all of the trees around them where covered in red and yellow leaves, slowly making their way to the ground. It stopped shortly above her knees and was slightly loose on her frame. There were no sleeves but she would take what she could get. Nodding her head Hermione gave a soft smile before she moved on, heading for the smell of cooking meat. 

She shouldn’t have been surprised at the number of homemade shelters but she was. Not a single wand had been spotted by her creamy chocolate eyes but she could feel the magic in the air. She figured they had to learn wandless magic, it wasn’t easy or cheap to come by a wand. She herself hadn’t had a wand near her when she awoke and had no idea where she would have stashed stuff before shifting. The line for the meat moved quickly and soon she had a makeshift plateful. Turning she found herself face to hairy chest, so to speak. 

She was grateful it looked freshly washed unlike herself. Hermione couldn’t bring herself to meet the person’s face, instead, she stepped around them with a mumbled apology. The scent of the man filled her nose as she walked by. She bit into her lip to keep the moan from escaping her mouth. She forced herself to ignore the blood trickling down her chin, not wanting to stop.

Taking a spot near the edge of the encampment she turned her back, watching the forest as she ripped the meat from the bone out of instinct. Hermione tried to focus her thoughts, trying to remember if she had heard of any potions or spells that opened cracks between dimensions. However, her mind wouldn’t focus on anything but the scent she had taken in. Heat started to warm her skin as she ate, but she did her best to ignore it. Once her belly was full she looked around for the best items to make a shelter with. 

Before she got too far Savy came over and shook her head. “Nah hun we have an extra tent already set up for you. Some of the elders set it up this morning. Come I’ll show it to you,” the woman told her, picking up Hermione’s plate and walking away with full confidence Hermione would follow her. 

As they walked forward this time Hermione kept her eyes on the ground. She felt her skin crawling with each step she took. Reaching the tent, Hermione ducked down crawling through the flap of the deerskin entrance. The tent, like the one at the Quidditch world cup, was larger on the inside. Deerskins and other furs were layered on the floor as a bed with a few pillows. 

She assumed the pillows had been transfigured. There wasn’t much else to the shelter. Hermione thought of transfiguring some more items for herself but wasn’t sure if she knew how to do it in this reality. She was hesitant to try not wanting to blow something up. She also wasn’t sure how her magic and wolf would get along. Obviously the others made it work, but they had years with their wolves, years with their magic. All Hermione had so far was a few hours. 

Savy left quickly mentioning there was a river nearby Hermione could bathe in. She gave a grateful nod to the woman before curling up on the bed of furs. It was hardly noon but she felt a deep exhaustion take over that made her eyelids close against her will. 

A scream bubbled in Hermione’s throat as she woke abruptly. Choking it down she hurried from her tent. Night had fallen and everyone was tucked away in their own shelters. Hermione rushed towards the wood, her skin felt on fire. Her enhanced senses picked up the sound of the river. Rigid fingers struggled to remove the dress, finally tossing it down as she reached the riverbank. 

The water steamed off her skin as she waded into the river, trying not to slip on the rocks beneath her feet. She hissed with each step as they dug into her soles. Once she was out far enough Hermione ducked underwater. Holding her breath, she swam a foot or so more from the riverbank. Making sure she stayed away from the current, she stayed under until she couldn’t any longer. 

As she came to the surface, Hermione sensed she was no longer alone. Her eyes darted around trying to pick out the person. She froze as her gaze landed on a lone figure approaching her from shore. He made his way slowly, determined, his scent reaching her before he did. A whimper escaped her as the heat returned hotter than before. Steam rose from her skin as she forced herself to stay where she was. 

Even in the dark, she knew the figure of Fenrir Greyback. She had seen him wreak havoc at the final battle of the second wizarding war before he was defeated and imprisoned in Azkaban. This was not her realm though, he did not look as if he had ever served time in Azkaban. Instead, he was as formidable looking as when he caught them outside of the Lovegood’s home, though cleaner than he was then. He approached her slowly as if worried she would run. 

“You’ll freeze to death if you stay in here any longer pup. I have a fire in my tent, come with me,” his voice was a firm growl. 

Hermione’s mind told her mouth to protest, she was on fire already she didn’t need to go with him. The second voice growled at her to go with him, said it would help her. Her body listened to the second voice, propelling her towards the shore. A yelp left her mouth as she was lifted from the river’s edge and thrown over his firm shoulder. In his free hand, he clutched her deerskin dress. 

Once they reached the tent he shoved her inside with a surprisingly gentle hand. His bed of furs was even thicker and softer than hers. There was a fire pit dug into the ground and reinforced to keep the furs and tent from setting fire. Curling up in a ball Hermione tried to ignore the heat as it spread through her veins, causing her to twitch and whimper. Greyback looked down upon her naked form with no sympathy, his pupils blown with lust.

“I can help, little Omega,” he told her simply as he started the fire. “I hadn’t expected you to go into heat so quickly, you’ve only been here a day. These things happen though. It probably started when you caught my scent, that can happen when an Omega is close to an Alpha. I was going to keep my distance, but couldn’t help myself,” he chuckled as he laid beside her on the furs. 

His touch cooled her skin but still, she flinched away from him. She was so lost never reading before about heats, or Omegas, or Alphas. All she knew was this man was bad and her body was on fire. Rolling to her back she unfurled trying to stretch the fire from her body. As she exposed herself more, a growl reached her ears. 

His hand slid slowly up her thigh, his thick fingers quickly rubbing along her slit. His tongue darted out, licking her slick from his hand. Greyback chuckled as her eyes closed, whimpers leaving her mouth. His fingers went back to work pushing slowly into her as his thumb pressed into her bundle of nerves. 

“Tight little Omega,” he groaned, shoving a third finger inside her roughly. His fangs appeared as he grinned down at her. “Say yes and I’ll make your pain go away.”

Hermione shook her head whimpering as she felt herself nearing release. Never before had she heard herself snarl, but one left her throat as his hand left her sopping cunt, keeping her from release. He chuckled taking his cock in hand stroking her slick along his shaft. Her back arched off the furs as the fire consumed her. 

“Yes,” she choked out as tears streamed down her face. She tried to tell herself it was all just a dream, it wouldn’t matter when she figured out how to get home. 

“What was that, my Omega?” he asked, dragging his cock through her slick.

“Please, yes...please make...it stop,” she sobbed, snarling as she tried to push herself onto him, only to be pinned in place.

Fenrir chuckled darkly as he slammed into her in one stroke. He angled his pelvis to rub along her clit as he pounded into her rougher than any female he had fucked before. This Omega was a rare treat, so used to beta’s who caught his eye during a rut. Omega’s had arrived in his pack before but all knew better than to stay. To take clothes, food, and shelter from a pack was to indebt yourself to the Alpha. This Omega was like a lost lamb, not knowing the customs, not knowing her own heat cycle. 

He easily took advantage, his people helping any way they could because of the protection he provided. He knew she would never be able to leave after tonight. No one would help her, her wolf would force her to stay as well. Greyback flipped Hermione, positioning her like a doll, testing her. A smirk crossed his lips as she held her position on all fours instead of fleeing the ritual claiming he was about to put her through. 

Positioning himself over her, he thrust in once more, feeling her cling to his thick length. As the Alpha, he was bigger, and more powerful than any of the men in his pack. He used that strength wisely protecting them, keeping them sheltered, and fed, as well as one could be fed living in nature. Werewolves cared little for modesty. All his wolves banned together easily under his leadership. Now he would have his first queen by his side, to give him strong pups. 

He caged her in as his thrusts became erratic, his knot swelling slightly before he gripped her hips tight. Ramming forward he heard her cry out as her cunt released a gush of her slick over his cock, causing his knot to swell further. Firmly in place he moved twice more before his seed sprayed her womb. At the same time, his teeth sunk deep into the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

Hermione desperately tried to pull away at the immense pain racing through her. Ear piercing screams left her as she found herself locked in place. A sob slid from her raw throat as his teeth left her skin. His tongue lightly lapped over the rapidly healing wound as he moved her to curl up on the furs. A chuckle reached her ears as she started passing out from the shock. 

“I’m glad I turned you when you were six. I could smell you were different, but an Omega. How lucky am I? You will enjoy it here my Queen, not that you have much choice,” he growled petting her belly softly as she lost consciousness.


	2. Mate mark limitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione finds out the consequences of submitting to her heat, and exactly where it leaves her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains dubious consent and mentions of suicide. If you don't like this or are triggered by it please don't read.
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own my OC's all other characters belong to J.K. Rowling
> 
> This has not been beta'd
> 
> This chapter was written for day 14- word Rain.

Hermione woke up to a warmth surrounding her, thinking it was Ron she snuggled in closer till a familiar musk filled her senses. Her back tensed as she began to fully awake. Rain pounded against the tanned deerskin of their shelter. Hermione tried not to move as she remembered everything from the night before. Concentrating she took in Greyback’s even breathing. Taking the chance she slowly removed his arm from around her. Holding her breath she crawled slowly over the furs, stopping for a moment to grab her dress. After she was clothed she crawled through the entrance of the tent ignoring the mud her hands landed in. Springing to her feet she sprinted for the woods.

It was early enough no one was awake in the encampment to halt her. Her feet pounded in the mud as her mind scrambled. As she reached the woods she ignored the abuse her feet took as she stepped on a variety of sticks and rocks, stumbling slightly as she went. Hermione soon found herself at the river, the wolf inside her whining to go back to her mate. Hunching over she found bile spewing from her mouth at the knowledge she was mated to that beast. 

Hermione bit back a cry from the ice water touching her skin as she began to cross the river. She was desperate to get away and come up with a plan to get back to her reality. The rain continued to hammer down upon her as she struggled against the strong current of the river. Each time she was pulled under she struggled once more to reach the surface, her thoughts full of reasons to push forward. Her nails dug into the mud of the riverbank, her muscles straining to pull herself from the river. 

A scream escaped Hermione as a searing pain started at the base of her neck radiating outward to her limbs and down her chest to her toes. She curled up in the mud clutching at her sides trying to will the pain away. Nothing had ever hurt so much in her life, not the strange curse she had been hit with, or Bellatrix carving Mudblood into her forearm. Not even the emotional pain of removing herself from her parent’s memories. The pain she felt last night was the closest but even that didn’t come close to what she was feeling now. 

“Go back to your mate, end our pain,” the voice in her mind whined. 

Shaking her head Hermione silently refused. Her eyes stared out to the raging river. She debated for a moment throwing herself back into its depths. Hermione had survived so much though, she couldn’t give up now. Her gaze of the river was interrupted by a dark figure walking steadily through the raging water. Even in the deepest part, the water only reached his chest. Making his way onto shore, he looked down at her body shaking with cold. 

The pain had vanished as he came into her line of sight but with it also vanished her will to run. A whimper escaped her as she reflexively bared her throat to the older man. He crouched over her licking at the spot that had initiated the pain for a moment before picking her up from the mud. He stayed silent as he carried her back through the freezing water. Hermione shut her eyes against the rain not wanting to see the smug look on Greyback’s face any longer. 

“I’ve never met a wolf so foolish or stubborn. To make it so far against the pull of your mating mark, it’s a wonder you didn’t die from the pain. I picked a strong queen,” he chuckled as he undressed her, setting her near the roaring fire to warm up. 

Hermione resisted throwing up the bile, this time choking it back down as she curled in a ball. How she ever got in this mess she wished she knew. As warmth slid over her skin she slowly formed a plan. If she couldn’t get away from this monster she would suck it up till she could figure out how to get home. Her first goal would be to figure out all she could about this reality without giving away that she wasn’t from it. 

Fenrir reached out, slipping his hand under her dress to cup the curve of her ass. Against her will, Hermione felt the heat begin to build between her thighs. He easily pushed her to her knees, his hand going around her throat lightly as he caged her in underneath him. His hard length pressed against her moist slit. Taking his time, his tongue lashed at the mating mark once more. 

“Do you want this my Queen?” he growled as he held her in place. 

“Yes,” Hermione sobbed self-hatred, filling her at how weak she was to resist her wolf instincts.

Slick slid over his cock as he teased her a moment longer before slamming fully into her. Her tears went unnoticed, sobs escaping her in a mix of lust and misery. He filled her so perfectly, giving her more pleasure than she had ever felt with Ron. Fenrir’s hand on her throat increased her lust instead of causing panic as she had thought it would. His grip tightened slightly cutting off her air supply as his motions became erratic. 

Release slammed into her as his knot entered her stretching her open. She fully felt the pleasure of everything, her heat had made her too delirious the night before. Hermione’s eyes rolled back as her nails dug into the furs, her juices gushing over his cock once more as his seed filled her womb. Hermione's breath came out in pants as Greyback released his hold. Arms giving out she collapsed onto the furs, her eyes focusing on the fire. She heard him leave the shelter as her eyes slowly drifted shut.


	3. An insight gained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione learns more about the reality she's in and it isn't what she expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for day 19- moon
> 
> This is not beta'd yet.
> 
> No smut in this one sadly.

“Why am I here? Why did you choose to mate me? I’m sure there are other Omegas that would have fallen at your feet,” Hermione mused, her voice rough from disuse. 

“I’m sure there are and they will fall at my feet in their own time. But you, you, I knew would be the first. There was a scent about you when I visited you at sixteen, you may not have seen me but I watched you for several weeks over the summer, when you weren’t in that daft school. I saw how strong you are, so I waited for my Queen,” Fenrir responded as he tossed her a canteen full of water. 

She hesitated only a moment before drinking her fill. Hermione tried to absorb everything he said but who he watched wasn’t her, she was a different Hermione. Maybe if she told him he would let her go but she knew it was futile, shuddering at the remembered pain of her mate mark being strained. Shaking her head Hermione decided it was best to stick with her plan of going to town. 

“Do you ever go to Diagon Alley or a similar town?” Hermione asked with her eyes focused on the fire, hoping not to raise suspicion. 

“I go, rarely though. With the war between wizards and werewolves going on it is difficult. You should know that, little one,” he growled softly, his eyes narrowing slightly. 

Hermione shrugged. “I need to learn your routine, I’m new to your encampment,” she told him truthfully, finally meeting his eyes. 

Fenrir sniffed at the air a moment before nodding. “I suppose you do. My pack will take in any who wish shelter but they must pull their weight. You’ll be expected to as well, but most of your duties involve becoming pregnant with my pups. You’ll also help me bring order and lift morale. We pack up every week or so to escape the death squads. You’ll help make sure no one is left behind. You may be an Omega but as the Queen they’ll follow your orders, as long as they don’t go against my own,” Fenrir told her as he moved to sit next to her, ignoring her stiffness as he sat her in his lap. 

Hermione tried to relax as his hands began roaming over her body, heating her skin with his touch. A tightness filled her chest, her breathing becoming labored. In a flurry, she jumped from his grasp crawling quickly out of the shelter. She took deep breaths of the chilly air as she looked up at the afternoon sky. Clouds were moving in from the south but the moon was clear in the sky above them. She always found it fascinating how you could see the moon and sun at the same time giving the proper weather. 

She walked steadily set on exploring the camp but not leaving it. Children ran around the sight playing tag. Seeing them tugged on Hermione’s heartstrings. She wanted children but hesitated, wanting a fulfilling career. The thought of a war once more targeting herself for something she couldn’t control and people viewed as less than, made her growl in frustration. Was there a reality that existed where she was equal to everyone in it, she wondered. 

“We’re currently the largest pack around. Remus Greyback's beta has the second largest, it’s growing fast though,” Savy told her as she joined Hermione in her inspection of the camp. 

Doing her best not to react at the mention of Remus, Hermione crossed her hands over her chest realizing she forgot to put her dress back on. “Do they meet up at all?” she asked the older female, keeping her voice coming surprisingly even. 

“About twice a month or so, they like to keep it random. Don’t want the death squads catching them at the same time. We’d all be dead if that happened.”

Hermione tried to hide her surprise at that statement. This world was much different from her own. Still, she knew she didn’t belong here and a plan started to form. She needed to speak with Remus.


	4. Meeting the Beta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus comes to the camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is written for day 24- Striped
> 
> This is not Beta'd
> 
> Warning this chapter has more non-con/ dub- con

Hermione tried to keep track of the time that passed but quickly found herself absorbed in helping with the children. She kept her distance for Fenrir during the day, but still at night returned to the shelter. Each night she found submitting to him easier as she slowly forgot her other life. They packed up several times, moving on to places near water. Most of the children we carried and the elders helped along. For her part, Hermione did her best to keep everyone together. When the snow began to fall she was mildly surprised at the scraps of muggle clothes pulled from packs and handed out along with fur cloaks for the elderly and deer moccasins for everyone. 

She took her clothes gratefully though the chill hadn’t reached her as fully as it would have if she was human. She hardly remembered what it was like being a human. Learning to get along with her wolf was something she tried to do quickly to help blend in with the pack. Adjusting to her new hearing and eyesight had been just as easy, she just had to stop fighting against her new senses. Hermione knew she had changed three times since being in this world but remembered nothing from them as there was no wolfsbane among the pack. 

Her wolf would tell her of the experience though, telling how good she was hunting alongside her mate. Hermione was currently bundled up near the lake, not too far from the pack. She was staring out at the water, thinking of new lessons for the kids of the pack. Her hand rested on the slight bump of her stomach. When she began throwing up everything she ate, Greyback had scented her. 

“We’re with child my Queen,” he told her gleefully, ignoring as she rushed to throw up once more. 

That was over a month ago and Hermione still had mixed feelings. She should hate the babe growing inside her, hate its father, but she could do neither. This Greyback wasn’t as bloodthirsty as her worlds. He still turned children which made her gut twist but he explained he usually did it to kids who were being abused in some way. To give them the extra strength they needed.

He also didn’t kill as much or gleefully, only those on the Death Squads or people he saw as a threat to their existence. She couldn’t fault him for those reasons. Hermione still did what she could to focus on other things, not wanting to grow feelings for the Alpha wolf. So she focused on the child growing within her and teaching the kids in the pack. She wanted to make sure they could read and write. She helped some of the adults with this as well. 

Having had enough of the chill off the lake she rose to walk back. Hermione’s legs froze and reality crashed around her as she saw a man with shaggy brown hair and a familiar face hiding under a long unkempt beard. He was lacking his usual attire, no cardigan, striped jumpers, or sweater vests. Instead, he was wearing only deerskin trousers and a fur cloak, the only thing partially covering his scared torso, she noticed he didn’t have as many scars as her Remus had and he looked so at peace she wondered for a moment if it was Remus. The color and caring in his eyes gave it away for her though. 

“You must be Fenrir’s mate,” Remus spoke finally after taking a moment to gaze her over his eyes staying longer on her stomach than anywhere else. 

Hermione felt her mind go fuzzy so many thoughts in it at once she missed Remus bowing to her as her eyes began to close. The ground rushed towards her, yet she couldn’t brace for the crash. Remus dashed forward, slipping her easily into his arms as he carried her to the encampment. The snow crunched under his large feet as he carried her easily. He had never laid eyes on this she-wolf before but he was sure he saw recognition in her gaze before he bowed to her. 

“What happened?” Fenrir questioned his Beta as he took his mate into his arms. 

“I’m not sure, something came over her and she fainted, probably needs more protein for the babe. You will have strong offspring,” Remus told his mentor as he gestured for them to enter the Alpha’s shelter. 

Remus made the adjustments to the shelter so Fenrir could enter easily even as he carried the young woman. Greyback laid her on the furs near the fire before instructing his Beta to get some food and water for his Omega. Remus returned after only a moment, Savy having already prepared everything. Setting it all aside the Beta began giving his report while they waited for her to awake. 

“Since it’s been so long since we’ve seen any Death Squad, maybe we should send out a scouting party into several villages, get an update on the war. Maybe the wizards realized they don’t need to come after us,” Remus voiced his plan, staring into the fire too intimidated, knowing what answer he would get. 

“It’s probably a trap. I’ll allow a few scouts but they must be well camouflaged. I want them looking exactly like wizards or muggles. I won’t have anyone killed for some intel. We’re doing fine out here,” Fenrir answered after a pause his eyes on his mate. 

“Yes, I know we are but our children deserve the same education. We all deserve the same rights. Even if we stay out here, I don’t want my people, our people to feel hunted any longer. We’re the predators not them,” Remus finished with a slight snarl.

“I’ve said my peace,” the Alpha replied simply. 

As Remus made to leave the shelter he was stopped by Fenrir. “Your Queen is so beautiful is she not?” he asked, gesturing to the young woman. 

Greyback reached down pushing the dress up her thighs. She slowly stirred as he trailed a finger along her slit. “Even out of heat she’s plentiful with slick. Stay and join me. You are my best Beta; you deserve a reward,” he ordered Remus as he relieved himself of his trousers. 

Remus followed suit, not foolish enough to refuse an Alpha’s orders nor could he deny his arousal at the she-wolf's scent. His hand pumped slowly over his cock as he watched his Queen stir under his King. Her legs opened wider out of instinct, her hips bucking forward as the large Alpha filled her. Hermione’s eyes fluttered open her back arching as her moan filled the tent. Remus watched her face heat as she found him watching. 

Hermione tried to pull away as she realized she had an audience, no less that it was Remus. She couldn’t focus as she fought her Alpha’s grasp. With a growl he flipped her to her stomach, his hand pinning her neck to the furs. His thrusts became rougher as she continued to fight. With a final harsh smack to her backside, he pulled away. 

“She’s a tricky one to get to submit. Have at her,” Fenrir motioned moving to the side. 

Greyback smirked as she watched his Queen double her efforts to get away. Remus was too fast though grabbing her hips harshly. Seeing her struggle harder he moved a hand to the front of her throat, gripping it tightly, but loose enough as not to hurt her or the pup. She stilled in his grasp for a moment as he moved to a sitting position. Her struggling grew as he lowered her slowly. 

Hermione couldn’t believe what was happening her senses were overloaded. Never would her Remus do something like this. This Remus cared little for her wishes only following their Alpha’s wishes. She bit into her lip as pleasure and rage filled her. Before she could lash out more violently Fenrir stepped forward. 

His grip was tighter on her throat the Remus’ had been. “You will submit my Queen. I know it is strange having another cock besides mine. He has been a good Beta though and you will indulge my wishes and reward him with that tight cunt. Understand?” he growled, his fingers moving to yank at the growing curls. 

“Yes,” she sobbed, her back losing its tension. 

An appreciative growl sounded behind her as Remus moved his hands to her full hips once more. He steadily moved her along his cock under the Alpha’s gaze. Hermione opened her mouth as Fenrir lowered her head to his throbbing prick. Shame filled her as she found herself lapping at his cock, eager for his seed. She had grown accustomed to his hunger and her own in the past few months. 

Remus dropped his hand between her thighs, his nimble fingers easily finding her pearl. He flicked and pinched it causing her cunt to tighten, her gasps growing more frantic as he strummed her higher. Bearing down on it, his thrusts becoming erratic. Greyback kept steady, fucking deep into her throat as he neared his release. Hermione grasped at Fenrir’s hips helplessly as her eyes rolled back in pleasure. 

Her release washed over her. Hermione cried out around the large cock as her cunt clamped down around the almost equally large cock, milking for every drop of her seed. Remus kept his fingers focused, drawing out a second orgasm before he pulled out. 

“Thank you, my Queen,” Remus murmured, as he cleaned up before dressing once more. 

“Stay around for a few days before leaving the camp. I want your Queen to know my second in command,” Greyback instructed as he slid his cock into his mates' used slit. 

Remus left with a nod, a tug from his wolf telling him to return to the shelter. He ignored it, going to the lake once more instead. He wondered about his Queen, and this feeling he had, that things were about to change for them all.


	5. The history is told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savy tells Hermione how everything started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is written for day 27- Haircut
> 
> This is not Beta'd

“Your hair is looking a lot better after that haircut I gave you. If you can call that butcher job I did a haircut,” Savy said with a laugh as she sat down next to Hermione around the fire. 

“It feels better than when I first felt it,” Hermione replied, her eyes focused on the fire. 

“Yeah, it can get pretty bad when you’re living on your own in the wild. Didn’t you say you’ve been on your own since thirteen, that’s when this war started right? I couldn’t imagine I’ve been with several packs since I was turned, at ten before finding my place here. Greyback didn’t turn me but he still took me in, it’s been the best pack I’ve been in so far. Though I never tried being in Remus’ pack. I heard it’s decent,” The older woman munched on some deer steak as she spoke. 

Hermione tried not to flinch at the mention of Remus, her gaze meeting his without meaning to. She quickly looked back at the fire, a slight frown on her face as heat pooled between her legs. Tilting her head slightly she decided to press her luck. Turning to Savy she took a breath, calming herself. 

“How did the war start? My memories fuzzy on it,” Hermione explained as she took in the older female's confused face. 

“Well since magic folk, wizards and witches, first found out about us they were scared. People fear what they don’t understand, especially if that thing they don’t understand is a predator. It’s understandable and a survival instinct. When the paranoia and need for control, along with the mob mentality sets in you’ve got a problem. For a long time, we did our best to hide, we blend in easily when we want. 

Usually, the scars give it away, but not everyone is smart enough to notice that factor. Anyways it went pretty well, even got a few magic folks on our side, since some of us can do magic also. They let Remus go to that fancy school Hogwarts, heard you were there for a bit?” Savy asked, pausing in her tale with curiosity. 

Hermione nodded gesturing for the she-wolf to continue. “Right so you know it’s not great, made him change in that rundown shack. When they caught him sneaking around with his friends, regular wizards that had become unregistered Animagi, they expelled Remus and were going to throw the three into Azkaban till the headmaster vouched for them. I’m surprised they let you in even. So years later when you were thirteen the Minister of Magic decided there were too many werewolves in the world. Though he has no idea of our numbers, he just assumes. He told us we were to register and live in an assigned area or be killed. 

It doesn’t matter to him how old we are. It doesn’t matter we just want to be free and aren’t hurting his people. No, we’re unknown and a threat. So they control or they destroy. That’s when the Death Squads were created. Large teams of witches and wizards hunting us down and killing us. We try our best to run and survive. Not much we can do to fight back,” Savy finished her voice turning dark with despair and anger. 

Hermione shifted on her rock. She was more surprised that she wasn’t surprised. When it came to the wizarding world it wasn’t that different from the one in her reality. They both wanted to subjugate, just different people. Hermione wondered if it was just the way humans were, and magical people took it one step further. She glanced up once more only to catch the eye of Remus again. Except his gaze was different this time, this time his eyes were narrowed in suspicion.


	6. Truth is found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus makes a discovery and lets Hermione in on the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not Beta'd sorry for any errors
> 
> I own nothing Harry Potter related. 
> 
> Smut towards the end.

Remus sat around the fire watching the queen closely as she talked with Savy. He found it hard to believe the young she-wolf had forgotten what was happening to their people. Hundreds had been killed or enclosed in the restricted village. Remus scoffed at that thought, they were prisons plain and simple. His eyes focused on the young queen once more, he could tell she was deep in thought, he could also tell he needed to talk to her alone.

His chance came when she told Savy she was going to clean up in the river. It would be brief as the snow was already beginning to fall. Savy didn’t think twice of the queen’s words as werewolves felt the cold differently from humans. Remus was careful to wait a while before taking his own path to the river. He’d left his cloak in his shelter when he’d joined them at the fire and still felt no need for it now as he traipsed through the snow. 

At the river he saw Hermione bare to the elements her feet in the icy river as she quickly splashed water over her, to rid her of the dirt and sweat that clung to her skin. He tried to ignore the stirring in his pants as he took in every inch of her. With an innate silence, he crept forward, making sure she had no inkling he was coming. 

“My queen, we need to talk,” Remus spoke his voice husky with lust. 

Hermione turned, not surprised to find Remus there, her wolf had sensed when he was within a few feet. She’d known he was catching on and she had scrambled in her head to come up with an excuse but she had yet to find one. The thought of confiding in him left her terrified, this was not her Remus and she had no idea of how he would react. Hermione could only hope he wouldn’t expose her. Turning she faced him, her spine stiff but keeping her body language relaxed. 

“What is it Remus?” she asked placidly as she began redressing. 

She had an ankle-length long-sleeved deerskin dress with a fur cloak attached to the back, and a pair of moccasins. It was a bit warm for her body but she found great comfort in the material. Once dressed she looked Remus over, he looked as he’d looked three days ago when she saw him at this same spot, minus the fur cloak. 

“I read about it once when I was at Hogwarts, I’d snuck into the restricted section with my friends. We were looking for information on how they could learn to transform into Animagi. They were much too young to learn it in class, but they wanted to be with me when I transformed so I wasn’t alone. I saw a chance to gain more knowledge and I took it, only a few books at a time to not arouse suspicion. It was several weeks into me gathering new information that I came across a thin tome.

I was shocked and riveted by what I found there was a spell that could open a door if you will, into another dimension. It doesn’t let bodies through, only minds, putting them into the body of the version of themselves in the new reality. It requires a blood sacrifice though and was considered dark magic and was strictly banned. For someone to use this they would have to really be dark and consider the damage they would do to both worlds. So my question to you is were you the one who cast it or the one it was cast on? I don’t even need to ask really because you’ll have a mark showing which you are and I doubt you’ll be able to stop me from looking for it,” Remus told her, his body stiff as he watched her for movement. 

Hermione looked at him with a tilt to her head, “What will you do?” she asked not bothering to answer his questions or deny any of it. 

She’d finally found out what had happened and her mind sped through a list of possible people who would be dark and low enough to do this. The good side had won, what did anyone think they’d accomplish by doing this, she wondered. Remus stayed silent as she continued to think as if expecting her to run. Where was she to run though, the mating mark kept her tied to the camp, tied to Greyback. She was never going to escape. To be honest she wasn’t sure she wanted to. 

Living with the pack reminded her of when she was on the run with Harry and Ron when times were simpler when they had a reason to live instead of just grieving everything. In her world when the war was over there was so much loss and she began to date Ron to help him with his grief, thinking it would help her own. Now that she was here she realized it had been such a hollow way to live. She wondered if this world's self was thriving in her world, because she no longer had to be scared, and she had nothing to grieve but her wolf. This world’s Hermione had no attachments, now she would be surrounded by love. 

Hermione put her hand on her belly. In this world, Hermione had something it would take a long time to convince her old self to have. At the motion of her hand, it seemed to dawn on Remus that what he was expecting wasn’t going to happen. 

“You’ll tell me your story and then I’ll check you for the mark. I’ll decide then what to do about everything,” Remus told her as he took her hand leading her to a nearby boulder to rest on. 

Nodding Hemione told him everything about her world. How she was a muggle-born and not a werewolf, how her world had been plagued by an evil wizard and she choked up a bit telling this Remus that in her world his friend had been killed, another falsely imprisoned and the third a betrayer to them all. She told him of Harry and Ron and all the trouble they got up to. She choked on her tears telling of the final battle and the death of him and his wife whom he’d never met in this world.  
Remus stroked his unkempt beard as he took in everything she said with little reaction. That was not his life after all and the friends he once had, had turned their backs or been killed when the werewolf hunts began. Sirius had stood up for him and died and that left the other two to turn their backs out of self-preservation. He was angry at first but held no ill will now. They’d already risked getting locked up and would have been if not for the Headmaster. 

As for grieving a wife and son he never met or even his own death that hadn’t come, he thought that was all quite pointless. He helped Hermione to stand. He'd seen most of her lower half a few days ago but he still asked her to remove her dress. Remus knew he would have some explaining to do if Greyback came upon them but still he turned her head each way looking behind her ears and along her neck. He circled her looking her over, her breasts were no more than a handful but still, he inspected them. 

He found the mark on her side perfectly hidden by her arm; the Uruz rune, a symbol for a gateway, was magically burned into her skin. The rune looked like a slanted arch, Remus traced it with his finger before turning away so she could redress. Her story was true, she was the one sent through. What was there to do though, he wasn’t willing to make the blood sacrifice, nor was he a dark wizard. 

“What do you want to be done, my queen?” Remus asked. 

It didn’t matter much that she wasn’t originally from their realm. She was here now and she was still his queen. He would do as she wished. Remus watched her closely as she thought out her reply, her hand rubbing her belly slowly before she could answer Greyback stepped into the clearing. The alpha looked between his beta and his mate, his face placid. 

“I’m glad you two are getting to know one another,” he told them as he stepped up behind Hermione. “It’s growing late. You will join us again Remus,” Greyback instructed as he took his mate in his arms, carrying her to the shelter. 

Remus followed without hesitation, seeing no reason to refuse his alpha’s orders. The fire had already been lit in the large shelter, warming it greatly. When he entered he found his queen naked, on her knees. Greyback sat by the fire waiting for his beta to join them. 

“You're a good beta, you can have her first tonight. The pup has taken the fight out of her. You can return when it's born, I’ll even let you put the next one in her,” Greyback chuckled as he looked over his mate. 

Fenrir watched his mate closely, noticing her skin flush at his words. He had no concern, the mating mark was in place and a queen was to be shared with the most loyal. Remus was a pack leader and needed a pup or two of his own. Until he could find his own first mate the queen would provide her womb to them both. The Alpha's eyes tracked the beta as he moved the queen easily, not a single protest leaving her lips. 

Hermione felt a spark of anger at Greyback for sharing her so easily, but she remembered he said he would have other mates in the future. It seemed werewolves were not monogamous even if they were still possessive. Remus wrapped his hand around her neck pushing her to the furs, exposing her to both men. She knew she was slick with desire as she had been when Remus examined her body. She’d made her choice before he found the mark, there was no point fighting it all. This was her life now, she wouldn’t abandon the child growing within her, nor would she sacrifice someone so she could go home. 

A moan left her mouth as Remus worked his tongue along her slit, dipping into her entrance to taste her juices. A growl escaped the older man's throat as he pinned her to the floor. A gasp left her as she felt his cock at her entrance, without further hesitation he thrust forward. His eyes focused on hers, as his ears twitched with each breathy moan she gave him. They gave no comment when Greyback left the shelter. Instead, Remus increased his thrusts, a snarl leaving his throat as his hand pressed upon her throat. 

Hermione strained against his hand slightly, capturing his lips with her own easily. She knew she shouldn’t be indulging her needs but with the privacy, Greyback had given them she couldn’t resist. A groan left his mouth as Remus devoured her mouth in a passionate kiss, his hand moving from her throat to her hip. Leaving a heated trail along her skin he grabbed her hip harshly to increase his powerful thrusts. Hermione arched her back needing the beta deeper within her.  
They only had seconds after Remus spilled his seed down her throat before their alpha returned. Greyback motioned wordlessly for Remus to leave them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's taken me so long to update this. I've been dealing with writer's block and mental health issues. Eventually, all the chapters will be beta'd but I'm not sure how long that will take. 
> 
> Also, I'm thinking we're close to the end of this journey. I'm thinking about one more chapter, as I'm not sure if I want to go into the why of it all. I'll take feedback from ya'll though so let me know if you want the why or just some minimal closure?


End file.
